percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Game of Immortals - Prologue
Prologue Remember back in the days or should I say a long time ago when Humans or Mortals worship different entities whom they call their Gods or Godessess, well it doesn't really matter if they exist or not but I do believe that most of these entities were able to live long enough until this very day. Set aside the queston wether you believe me or not, but when left becomes right and fiction turns out to be reality, you never knew what's gonna happen next ( please consider my words as a warning). It's a crazy world we're living out there. Nobody knew what's going to happen tommorrow or the day after tomorrow. And what if one day you woke up and the ''ordinary ''became extraordinary, flow of time was distorted, parallel dimensions started popping up, alien invasion, zombie outbreak, end of the world and etc.Doesn't it bother you just thinking about these thing..... but I assure you my world is a lot more complicated than yours, and one day you'll realize how cool and awesome to live in one of those worlds! Anyway since this is just a prologue I will tell you a bit about my early life as a little kid a little bit of a background here and don't worry this wont take long. There I was infront of a TV completely enthralled by the superheroes on the flatscreen as they fly through the sky and save the day from the bad guys, yes that was me back then a complete fool who worshiped and admire superheroes from TV shows, movies and Video Games. And I often argued with my grandparents that superheroes from TV shows really exist in real life disguised as normal humans until later at that time I realized they were only bunch of actors and actresses wearing outfits and posing on green screens so that when you edit the video on the computer it looks as if they were really flying, I was so pissed that I almost destroyed the flatscreen TV and I hated myself for believing in such things, I also burned my books and destroyed my console after discovering that these superheroes were created by human minds only to entertain the boredom of a normal person. I really hate to admit it but back in my mind I still imagined myself as a buttkicking superhero with extraordinary powers who will save the world from an evil villain, and I really cant blame myself for having such a powerful imagination. But hey having to do that kind of stuff is a cool and awesome thing and I realized how boring the world is when we're living in an ordinary normal life living under normal circumstaces. As I moved to being a midschooler from elementary I completely lost interest in those things. I was focused on my studies and I got good grades in everything including gym and music, but we have to stop here since middleschool was the part of my life when things became really weird and extraordinary. There's so many things that I want you to understand but we need to take it step by step by starting on the begining how I became what I am and who I am today. I wil tell you about my lifework, my craziest adventures and how I met the Gods of Olympus.....and a secret that was once lost but not forgotten. well that was a stupid thing to do why did I even write a prologue....*sigh* Category:Prologue